Draco Malfoy & The Goblet Of Fire
by Regina Jane Snape
Summary: This story takes place in Harry and Draco’s fourth year The story is based on the events of the Triwizard Tournament coming from Draco’s and Fleur point of view. Challenge posted by Crystalcloud. The required lines from this challenge are in italics.
1. The Triwizard Tournament

This story takes place in Harry and Draco's fourth year. I have used some of the text from the book and movie, as well as some of the plot line. So before you start sending me nasty reviews, I'm telling you now and stating that I am not claiming it to be mine. This story is based on the events of the Tri-wizard Tournament coming from Draco's and Fleur. The required lines from this challenge are in italics. Challenge posted by Crystalcloud. Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling©, Scholastic Books©, Bloomsbury Publishing© and Warner Bros©. Since I am none of the above I own only the original parts of the storyline and any non-published characters. This story is rated teen for mild language and violence. With that said please enjoy my story and feel free to review.

View My Cover For This Story

Photobucket com/ search/ dreamweaver1480

Draco Malfoy & The Goblet Of Fire

Chapter One

The Tri-wizard Tournament

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head table as Minerva Mc Gonagall taped her fork to her goblet causing the room to quiet down.

"Before I allow you to enjoy your start of term feast, we have some business to take care of. Some seven hundred years ago The Tri-wizard Tournament was first established as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. This year Hogwarts will host this legendary event. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Tri-wizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are seventeen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. With that said I would like to introduce you to the strapping young men of Durmstrang and the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons"

The Durmstrang men entered displaying their strength and agility with an impressive routine up the center isle to the head table. Draco Malfoy slowly lowered his goblet of pumpkin juice as the Durmstrang students moved to the side and the ladies of Beauxbatons entered the room. Dressed all in blue they were a vision of beauty as they breezed down the isle, but one of them had his attention more then the rest. She was beautiful with her long silvery-blonde hair that almost fell to her waist with pale skin and deep blue eyes. Coming some what out of his stupor he glanced around the Great Hall and saw many of the other boys looking at her. Not really caring he knew he could have her if he wanted her. However he was not happy that famous Harry Potter and the weasel seemed to be smitten with her as well. That would never do, now he had all the reason to go after the pretty French girl. When the exchange students were permitted to find seats Draco caught her eye, smiling as she made her way over to him.

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour" Draco mimicked back.

"Peux-je m'asseoir ici?" ("May I sit here?") she asked gesturing toward the bench.

Draco did not understand a word she said but smiled at her and also gestured to the place next to him. When she sat down he let out a small sigh relieved he had translated her hand movements correctly.

"Quel est votre nom?" (What is your name?")

Draco was now very lost. She had made no body movements to convey what she said. Trying to figure out any of it he noticed she was staring at him.

"Parlez-vous le français?" (Do you speak French?") she asked

"Oui, mais seulement un petit." (Yes, but only a little)

"Désolé," (Sorry) she paused for a moment. "I can speak English just not perfect."

"It's ok, I can understand you. What did you ask me before?"

"I asked you your name?" she laughed "when you looked lost I figured you did not understand."

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Taking her hand and kissing it.

She laughed again, smiling. "I am Fleur Delacour. Will you be entering the tournament?"

Draco put a look of sorrow on his face before he answered her. "I wish I could but they think I'm too young to handle it. I should get my father to pay someone off so I could be in it."

"_Vous pensez c'est tout de l'argent ne fait pas vous?"_

"Huh?"

"I said _you think it's all about money don't you_?"

"No it's not all about the money but it sure does help."

Looking up at him she smiled as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"What are you laughing at Fleur?" Draco asked trying to keep his temper he was not used to being laughed at.

"Drago, _quel est que sur votre visage?"_

"Your speaking French again, love."

"Sorry, I said Draco, _What is that on your face?_" she reached up and wiped the corner of his mouth. Pulling her hand away she first inspected it before showing it to him. "I think it is how do you say gâteau de chocolat" pointing at the chocolate cake on the table.

"Chocolate Cake, and I think you right." He muttered

Bringing her finger up to her lips she put the bit of cake in her mouth smiling.

"Délicieux, (Yummy) I wonder if the cake is really that sweet or you made it that way."

Draco was getting hot and fast, what the hell he thought it's not like I never been with a girl before.

"I must go Draco, I will see you again." Standing she bent forward and placed a kiss on both of Draco's cheeks. Before Draco could fully recover she was gone.


	2. The World’s Greatest

Chapter Two

The World's Greatest 

Draco did not see Fleur until dinner the next night. He was just starting to get into a conversation with her when he was cut off by Dumbledore standing in the front of the Great Hall.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, the room was plunging into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, with it's sparkling bright, blue flames. Everyone watching and waiting, Draco took his chances in grabbing Fleur hand in the darkness giving it a squeeze, which she retuned to his delight. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. In the next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air sending a charred piece of parchment fluttering out of it. The whole room gasped as Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue.

"The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up toward Dumbledore, turning right he entered into the next chamber. The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet as it turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Draco was hugged by a very happy Fleur putting him into shock. She got gracefully to her feet shaking back her sheet of silver blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When Fleur too had vanished into the side chamber, the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone started to calm down when the fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, pushing out another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore reached out and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read to every one shock.

"Harry Potter."

Draco was thrown out of his stupor when he heard Harry's name. "Oh bloody hell," he thought "what has Potter done now?"

After much ciaos, Harry was pushed through the door that the others had passed through. Ending all hope of finding out what had happened now. Hell, he would just have to get it out of Fleur later.

"It is not right, he should not be allowed!"

"Fleur calm down"

"But, your school has a champion. Why do you get two?"

"You don't know about famous Harry Potter. He has a way of getting his nose where it don't belong."

"I still don't like it."

"I don't blame you, I don't myself. So what do you have to do for the first task?"

"They didn't tell us. They just said we could use our wands." She pouted

Draco took his thumb and ran it gently across her lips. "Don't worry love, I sure whatever it is you can handle it."

Fleur smiled at him before turning away "Come, let us get some dinner"

Draco followed her somewhat dumbstruck. It was not usual for him to allow a girl to lead. Something about Fleur took over his better judgment and he followed her without really thinking about it. After dinner they left the Great Hall heading for the main doors of the castle. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he steered her out the doors heading for her carriage. The gentle wind blew Fleur's long hair, causing Draco's breath to catch in his throat. She looked like an angel. Stopping just short of her carriage, she turned and looked him in his eyes.

"Thank you, for your support, Drago." (Draco) Before Draco could say anything she bent down and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue tracing their outline. Draco had barely processed what was happening when it was over.

"Au revoir" (Bye) she said as she turned away

"Au revoir" (Bye) Draco pushed out as she disappeared into her carriage.


	3. All That Glitters Is Gold

**Chapter Three**

**All That Glitters Is Gold**

The first part of the year flew by. Before anyone knew it is was the twenty-fourth of November. Settling down in the stands Draco's eyes widened, he knew the task was going to be hard but her never expected this. Fleur and the rest of the champions had to save a golden egg from a dragon. Draco had to endure watching Cedric battle his Swedish Short-Snout first. Draco was worried for Fleur. The commentary floated over him in his haze.

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow". . . "He's taking risks, this one!". . . "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

Fifteen minutes later it was over. The commentary brought him back to the present.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot, as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

"Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" he could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh. . . nearly! Careful now. . . good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Draco was breathing heavily, trying to keep himself in his seat. Ten minutes later he was able to breath again. Only when she was safe and her skirt had been put out. The fire must have burned her because she limped slightly but she was alive. Next Krum came out but Draco paid very little attention to him. Soon after Potter came out and Draco zoned in on him despite himself.

"Bloody Hell," Draco muttered "He called his broom."

He watched as Potter dived and swooped around the dragon. He joined in the collective gasp of the crowd. Potter's dragon had broken free of its chains and was chasing him. Soon they both had left the area and no one could see what was happening. Finally he came back and got his egg. It was over, Fleur had come in second, Krum and Potter had tied for first. When he saw Granger and the Weasel slip into the tent afterwards. He decided what better way to bugger off Potter then to show his face. Climbing down from the stands he strolled over to the tent. Entering it he walked over to Fleur taking both her hands in his.

"How are you?"

"Better now that's it over." She looked down at her egg.

"What do you have to do next, love?"

"Not sure, they said the egg will tell us."

"Lets get out of here so you can check out your egg then"

Fleur slipped off her stool and took Draco's hand. Draco could not help but fling a smile over his shoulder at Potter. Walking from the tent, they head off towards the lake to sit and talk.

"Go ahead and open it."

Fleur opened her egg and dropped it quickly. A howl like a banshee filled the air causing both of them to grab their ears. After a moment, Draco realized it was not going to stop and he released his ears with a grimace closing the egg quickly.

"Merci Drago" (Thank you Draco) "That was horrible."

Handing the egg back to Fleur he was shocked when her fingers did not support it and it rolled into the shallow bank of the lake. Landing on a rock it opened again and they both grabbed their ears. It took a moment for Draco to realize that the screaming could not be heard. Nudging Fleur she removed her hands from her ears and looked at the egg in the shallow water. Small bubbles were rising in the water causing it to vibrate. Pulling her hair back she leaned forward and placing her ear very close to the surface of the water she could make out singing.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We have taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

To recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it wont come back"

Fleur was in shock as she repeated it back to Draco. Unsure of what it meant they talked it over for a while. After some time they worked it out. Merpeople lived in the lake they sat at. While still unsure of what they would take from Fleur they did understand that she would have to find a way to breath underwater for an hour. Draco silently thanked Merlin that they had until February twenty-fourth to figure the rest out. He was becoming fond of Fleur quickly and he did not want to lose her.


	4. Grindylows, Sharks and Spears, Oh My

**Chapter Four**

**Grindylows, Sharks and Spears, Oh My**

The night before the second task Draco was very annoyed to find Mc Gonagall pulling him away from Fleur as they sat by a huge oak tree on the grounds.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you Mr. Malfoy."

"Whatever for, am I not allowed to sit out here before curfew?" He growled

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy, come with me. Miss Delacour I suggest you go get some rest, the task will be here before you know it."

Looking defeated they parted ways. Draco was clueless to what he had done. He was even more at a lost when he was steered to Madam Pomfrey's and given a potion to drink. After fighting a losing battle with the two women he drank the potion and fell into a deep sleep before he was fully on the bed.

"Enfer sanglant," (Bloody Hell) The puzzle pieces finally fell together for Fleur. They have taken my Drago, He is what I will miss. How could I not see it before now.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!" announced Bagman

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Fleur dived into the icy water but not before placing a bubblehead charm on herself. Pushing past the plants growing under the lake she had a hard time seeing. Suddenly something grabbed her ankle causing her to scream. Spinning around she saw the ugly face of a Grindylow. Soon there were two of them and she had to blast the water demons with her wand to escape. She was swimming over vast expanses of black mud now which swirled murkily as she disturbed the water. Then at long last, she heard a snatch of haunting Mersong.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took"_

_your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot. ..."_

Pushing herself, kicking harder she came face to face with Merpeople. They had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at her as she swam past; their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands. Turning away from their stares she looked upon a crude sort of statue; a gigantic Merperson carved from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail. Ron was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. Fleur's eyes fell upon her Drago on the end, fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from his mouths. He appeared to be in a very deep sleep, his head was lolling onto his shoulder. Hurrying to him the best she could in the water she started to work on his weed ropes. They were thick, slimy, and very strong. For a fleeting second she thought she would not be able to get him free. She looked around franticly for anything to get him free. Looking down she saw there were rocks littering the lake bottom. She dived and snatched up a particularly jagged one and returned to the statue. Hacking at the ropes binding him she was near tears. After several long hard minutes they broke apart. Draco floated unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water. Grabbing him she starting kicking with all her might back towards the surface. She had barely gone five feet when Harry came rushing past her. Seeing his gills she chided herself she should have thought of that. Pushing on she started to feel the pressure of the water lessen. She never met Krum or Cedric but she just assumed they where someplace below her. A huge shark suddenly appeared from behind her causing her to lose place as she pull herself and Draco out of the way. It was not until it had passed her that she realized it was only a half shark and it was dragging the Granger girl behind it. It had to be Krum. Running out of energy she grabbed onto the girls leg and let Krum pull them all to safety. Breaking the surface she was amazed to see Cedric sitting on the bank. A towel wrapped around him and his head on his knees. Draco started to sputter water next to her and she regained her senses quickly. Pulling him onto the bank she accepted the towels handed to them and cuddled close trying to warm both their bodies. Harry surface with the Ron shortly after but to everyone amazement he also had Cho with him. After everyone was safely seated the judges came to announce the scores. She had placed third again. Even though she was the second one out. The Judges thought Harry should get second since he saved two people even though it was over the hour limit, Draco was pissed. He muttered to her about how famous Harry Potter was always the favorite. Fleur was sad she did not do better but she had reason to be happy. Draco was safe and that's what mattered most to her.


	5. Deep Dark Night

**Chapter Five**

**Deep Dark Night**

Fleur and Draco walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them, the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy. Draco grabbed Fleur's hand and squeezed it.

"It will be ok love, you practiced a ton of spells."

"Thanks Drago, but I'm still nervous."

"Just do your best… be careful."

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Professor Mc Gonagall led several professors into the stadium, approaching Bagman and the champions.

"They are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze. If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of them will come and get you, do you understand," The champions nodded, Bagman then pointed his wand at his throat.

"Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter. In second place Mr. Viktor Krum, and in third place Miss Fleur Delacour

So ... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric," said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. Bagman's whistled for the second time. Krum entered the maze, leaving Fleur to wait.

He blew his whistle for the third time, and she took off after the others. All of the champions were now inside. She turned several times looking for the center. Twice she found herself facing dead ends. Taking a right turn she saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of her.

Fleur approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. What would happen if she walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should she double back? She took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist. The world turned upside down. She was hanging from the ground, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. Think, she told herself, as all the blood rushed to her head, think. . .

But not one of the spells she had practiced had been designed to combat a sudden reversal of ground and sky, Did she dare move? Shutting her eyes, she hoped she was right and pulled her right foot as hard as she could away from the grassy ceiling. Immediately, the world righted itself. She was pitched forward onto the grass. Taking a deep breath she got up again and hurried forward. She met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice she took the same wrong turn. Finally, she found a new route and started to jog along it. That was until she tripped and landed flat on her face. Pulling her self up she was shocked to find Krum passed out. Not really wanting to leave him here she did the only thing she could think of. Taking his wand she sent up red sparks. Someone would come and collect him. Speeding up she ran into the increasing darkness, making her feel sure she was getting near the heart of the maze. Turning yet another corner her beam of wand light hit an extraordinary creature, one which she thought she would never had seen. It was a sphinx. It had the body of an overly large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon her as she approached. She raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking her progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"Will you move, please?"

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

"Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

_"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

She gaped at her. She had no clue where to begin. After staying there for several minutes she knew she had to come up with another way. She really did not want to take her chances with the beast. Turning away disappointed she headed left. She was less then ten feet away from the beast when a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon her.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy! Oh, merde! (Oh shit!)

But it was no use, the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. She had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon her. She was lifted into the air in its front legs, struggling madly, trying to kick it. She raised her wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

It worked, the Disarming Spell made the spider drop her, but that meant that she fell twelve feet onto the ground. Without pausing to think, she aimed high at the spider's underbelly, and shouted "Stupefy!''

The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs. Fleur rolled to her side, trying to breath normally. It was only after her heart slowed that she realized what pain she was in. Looking down she saw her leg was at an odd angle, most of the skin below the knee was already bruising. Grimacing she knew she was through. There was no way she was going to be able to get up with her leg broken. Retrieving her wand from the ground she held it high and shot up her red sparks. Looking high into the night sky she watched them shimmer for a moment before her eyes closed and she passed out.


	6. We Fit Together

**Chapter Six**

**We Fit Together**

Fleur woke up a few hours later to the blinding white of the Hogwarts hospital wing. Snapping her eyes shut quickly she realized how much pain she was really in. She could feel her leg had been straighten out and she was sure it was healing, but it still hurt like hell. Moaning out loud she tried to go back to sleep. Sleep however was not an option at the moment. No sooner had she snuggled down into the covers, when she was covered with a warm weeping body. It took her a minute to realize just who it was. Bringing her hand up she ran it through his soft blonde hair making him pull back.

"Drago" 

"Thank Merlin your awake. When they pulled you from the maze I thought you were dead."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Over two hours" He reached up to wipe a tear from his eye.

"My head hurts."

"You have a concussion, on top of your broken leg. Just rest love, we have forever to talk."

"Forever." She mumbled with a smile. Sinking back into the bed she closed her eyes.

Draco took her hand and rested his head lightly on the side of the bed. He would stay here until she could leave. He was never leaving her alone again.

Word finally drifted to Draco as to what happened in the maze. Once again Potter had faced the Dark Lord. Once again he had escaped, Saving not only his own ass but Cedric's as well. Seems that the cup was a port key, taking them both to an old graveyard where the Dark Lords followers waited for him. Draco also heard that Mad-eye Moody was a fake. They said it was old Crouch's son. No wonder that freak went after me. Turning me into a ferret, he deserves everything he gets. I wish Fleur had not been hurt and she won. Not that the money matters, she's a pure blood and probably has tons of it. Even if she doesn't it doesn't matter. I have all the money we will ever need, I'm going to take care of her for the rest of my life. After all _pure blood is always better_, Father will like her just fine. Looking at the face of his angel he sighed. Placing his head back on her bed he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**A Year And A Half Later**

"Draco?"

"In here love"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this bloody crib together."

"Oh Draco, just use your wand."

"If I remember correctly that's what got me in this position in the first place." He said with a grin

"Well after spending my whole day with those goblins, all I want to do is get home to you."

Draco smiled, her English had greatly improved over the last year from working at Gringotts. Draco was so proud of her, he would never be able to work there. He much more preferred his office at the ministry.

"What time is Lucius coming over?"

"He will be here for dinner."

Standing Draco walked over to his wife placing his hand on her very round belly.

"Did you see the healer today?"

"Yes, she said we have about another week to go."

"Hope you don't have it at dinner, father gets upset when his meals get interrupted." He smirked

"I'm sure he will get over it, when he sees his new granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?"

"I just know it's going to be a girl."

"Merlin help me then when she gets older then, cause if she is like you I'm going to be very busy chasing the boys away from both of you."

Fleur laughed pulling Draco into a hug.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
